


Jurassic trip

by 8fred9



Category: Jurassic World (2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, I make him suffer, Idon't even know people, M/M, No Kids - Freeform, Not Canon Compliant, Someone get Chris Pratt away from me, Steve should just run, beta by Sockera, beta by an angel, don't complain later, it just wouldn't go away, just run, omg why, seriously spoilers, spoilers for Jurassic Worl, these two seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8fred9/pseuds/8fred9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is invited to a shareholder meeting at an amusement park. Everything for a fun relaxing weekend…right?<br/>He just hadn’t planned for chaos, raptor squad, old flame and destruction. How bad can it get?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inviation to an amusement park

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by the lovely Sockera
> 
> Someone anyone get Chris Pratt away from me I just can't anymore. That man is just so talented and then he goes and does Jurassic World. AND this wouldn't leave me until I started writting...just I'm sorry!   
> I decided to share or else I would have just deleted it, but here I'll leave this here for whoever it might interest.  
> Sorry!

The video conference with Pepper had definitely been a bad idea. Because while Tony was trying very hard to change Pepper’s minds with his pouting, his CEO was filling her paper away, officially ignoring the genius. He tried sighing very loudly to see if that would catch the red haired woman’s attention, but Pepper barely broke her filling process not even acknowledging him anymore. If the genius had gone to see her in person he would have at least been able to kick the desk or even thrown things at her, but as it was he would have to stop the silent treatment (that was so CLEARLY not working) and find another way to get out of his responsibilities.

“I don’t wanna go.” Pepper finally stopped her filling and rolled her eyes looking at him through the computer screen, like the five years old he was impersonating at the moment definitely needed a good spanking. If not for the whole break up months ago, he would have been okay with the idea.

“Tony, you still are the face of this company, even when you are making my life a living hell and I could easily do without all the bad publicity that comes with your spectacularly bad decisions, still your face will go where I ask it to go because I am the CEO of the company and I am telling you to go.” Tony had to smile, because damn if he still didn’t adore and love that amazing woman.

“Why can’t I go to Tokyo instead?” Pepper just stared at him and raised one eyebrow daring him to push that particular subject. So the last time he had been to Tokyo he hadn’t made the best first impression, big deal. “But it’s just an amusement park, come on do they really need me there? Can’t we just send money?”

“As YOU are the original shareholder for the park AND this is a shareholders meeting weekend. Yes, you do have to be there in person and no you cannot just send money. I want you to see if it’s still profitable for Stark Industry to invest into the park or if we should just cut our losses and sell our shares.” The red haired woman took a moment to really look at the genius and sighed. “What’s the real reason for not wanting to go Tony? It’s an amusement park, you should be all over the place jumping at the idea of going. You love that place.”

“Did you look at the list of shareholders invited?” With a frown Pepper turned away from him pulling the list from her computer and the moment her face turned into a grimace of disgust he knew she had seen it.

“Since when is Hammer Industry a shareholder for the park?” There! There was the very reason Tony didn’t want to go. Yes he loved the park and would usually have jumped in joy at the idea of spending a weekend there... But a weekend with Justin Hammer was nothing to be happy about. “Well you also have the right to bring to guests so why not just bring Barton and Nat as back up?”

“Barton’s been banned.” Just as he was informing Pepper of the archer banishment, the other Avengers (minus Thor who was spending the week with Jane) entered the room greeting Pepper. They had all been training not moments ago, well except Bruce who had just gone in case of injuries.

“Banned from where now?” Clint threw himself on the sofa next to Tony and took the shareholders meeting invitation the smaller man had been holding to see what they were talking about. Natasha perched herself behind the genius looking over his shoulder, and the moment she saw the logo, rolled her eyes. Bruce took a seat on the other sofa giving a little nod towards Pepper as Steve stayed standing looking a little confused and out of place. Pepper smiled to all of them and her attention was caught by a sound coming from her computer.

“Ah! Tony I have a meeting, just figure it out and bring someone with you just in case. Don’t forget the plane leaves tomorrow morning at nine.” He knew very well she was taking the time to precise his flight time mostly so Jarvis would be there to remind him so he quickly deleted the information from his brain (it was taking space he could use on other things). Just as she was leaning forward to cut the communication, her eyes snapped to his in warning at the last moment. “And behave yourself, no disasters please. It’s just one weekend sweetie you can refrain from any major disaster for one weekend, right?”

“Yes Pep, I promise. No disasters, no explosions, just a quiet weekend.” Pepper smiled and the screen went black. The genius looked down to see Clint, who was now resting his head on his leg and looking up at the genius sadly. “What’s up birdy?”

He felt Natasha lean closer and drape herself over his shoulder to have a better look at the archer. Tony really liked the two spies and over the months they had known each other, the two agents had become more and more comfortable around him; as shown by their impression of two big cats lying possessively over him. “I wanna go too!”

“Yeah I wish you could bird brain but you’ve been banned remember?” Romanov pointed to the hand written note at the bottom of the invitation and scuffed a little laugh, clearly she was greatly amused.

                                     _Clint Barton is still banned, don’t bring him._

_Sincerely S.M.   xox_

“Clearly you left your mark.” Tony hummed in agreement to Natasha’s statement. Then again after what the archer had done, he wasn’t really surprised that his old friend had thought to leave the note.

“What could Barton have done to be banned from an amusement park?” The genius and the two spies turned to look at Steve. The super soldier had come closer and was looking at the invitation upside down frowning.

“He broke into the aviary.” At Natasha flat tone, that clearly showed how unimpressed she had been with her friend that day, the genius and the archer started giggling, remembering the accident from that crazy night.

“He got banned for spooking the birds?” The genius frowned at the question.

“Steve what does this logo mean to you?” Holding out the invitation so the blond could see the logo better; Tony saw no recognition in the super soldier’s eyes.

“Is it anything I should know about?” Clint let out a whistle and looked back to the genius with a smile.

“Well you definitely have to bring Capsicle now!” Natasha nodded her head once. The invitation was pulled out of the genius’ grasp and Tony turned to see Bruce frowning at the document.

“What kind of park is this anyway?” Tony ignored Steve as the archer started to explain the main attraction of the park, all of his attention to his science friend.

“Why wouldn’t you want to go? It seems juvenile enough to attract you.” There was no heat behind the words and Tony didn’t take offence to them. Bruce knew him well enough to know that if the genius didn’t want to go to an amusement park there was another reason.

“Hammer Industry was invited.” Banner whole face went dark and murderous. The doctor’s eyes filled with an alarming green coloring. The genius felt Natasha tense around his shoulder, but he simply waited a moment for Bruce to get back under control. Soon enough the green was gone and the doctor’s face was back to his usual lax mask.

“I’ll go pack my bags then shall I?” Tony nodded with a smile and squeezed Bruce’s hand as the doctor gave him back the invitation and walked out of the room.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Looking up, Tony met the red haired spy’s worried gaze and shrugged.

“He can control himself, I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

“I can think of at least a hundred and five different scenarios in which nothing is fine and none of them involve the park attractions… guess how many scenarios do?” Fearing for his life the genius wisely choose to stay silent on how awesome he thought it would be to involve Bruce or Hulk with the park’s main attraction, but his face must have given it away when Nat pinched him lightly. “If he wasn’t going with you, he wouldn’t be going at all. So I’m counting on you to keep an eye on him.”

A bubble of happiness filled him at the thought that Nat was trusting him to take care of Bruce. Tony nodded with a smile kissing the hand that had pinch him moments ago. “I will don’t worry.”

When they heard the shout of surprise coming from their left they both turned to see a grinning Barton and a shocked gaping Steve. “Real dinosaurs!”

“Oh Stevie you’re going to love Jurassic World.” The super soldier didn’t look so sure of that but still agreed to come, if only to make sure the archer hadn’t been trying to troll him (as Barton did often, it was such fun after all) and walked away to pack his own bags still looking skeptic.

“I really wish I could see his face when he’ll see his first dinosaur.” Even Natasha made a sound of agreement at that. “You better take a lot of videos Stark.”

“I will Merida, I will. Not like anything more interesting is gonna happen anyway.” It would probably not be the most eventful weekend in his life, but at least he would have his science bro with him and he could traumatize Steve with living dinosaurs, so it would at least be better than what he had been expecting. Of course he would have loved it if Natasha had elected to come but asking her to go anywhere without Clint was just hopeless, especially if the archer wasn’t there to goof off with the genius. As much as the red haired woman and the genius liked each other, they both preferred to have Barton as a buffer between them when they weren’t on a mission. But well he would have Bruce and Steve so that would definitely be fun. Tony even felt a little excited now that he knew that he would have Bruce as a buffer between him and Hammer. This was going to be so fun!


	2. Raptor Squad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by Sockera
> 
> Whyyyyyyyyyyyy????? Just Why did this won't leave me!  
> SORRY!

“TONY!”

“SIMON!” The boat ride to the island had been nice and quiet, with Bruce reading next to him and Steve signing autographs for adoring teenagers. The moment they had reached the island, someone had picked them up showing them to their hotel rooms (huge, expensive looking and gorgeous, as expected) and beside the fact that Bruce had elected to share the genius’ room, they had all followed their guide back to the main laboratory to meet with the other shareholders and guests. The moment Masrani had spotted the genius the taller man had made a beeline for Tony and engulfed him into a hug.

Years ago when his old college buddy had approached him looking for investors for the grand opening of his amusement park Tony had been one of his very first investors. The genius had believed at the time, and still believed, that people deserved a second chance… even dinosaurs. So he had happily jumped into the project and even though he didn’t visit the park very often (as the last time had been accompanied by Barton and he was banishment from the park… fun times), but he still believed in the idea. The disaster that had been Jurassic Park was now mostly a memory and, from the amount of tourists they had seen in the park, the past incident wasn’t affecting the parks attendance.

“It is so good to see you my friend! Although, to be completely honest, I was expecting the delightful Miss Potts to attend in your place.” Tony smiled at that; he had completely forgotten the moon sized crush Simon had on his CEO and ex-girlfriend.

“She has business in Tokyo, sorry buds it’s just me and my guests.” At the mention of guests Masrani’s head whipped around looking for a particular blond archer with fear filled eyes. “Barton isn’t here.”

“Oh thank the lord! That man is a menace my friend.”

“He just wanted to ride a pterodactyl, can you really blame him? Especially since you told me once you yourself wanted to ride a t-rex?” Simon gave him a long look and they both started laughing leaning against each other.

“I was very drunk when I made that statement, as you would recall.”

“I recall drinking you under the table.” His old friend nudged him still laughing and nodded in agreement (not that there was many peoples Tony couldn’t drink under the table. Super soldiers and gods did not count) and moved with Tony when the genius took a step forward to get to Bruce. “Simon Masrani I would like to introduce to you my good friend Doctor Bruce Banner.”

“If you are a friend of Tony it is a pleasure to meet you Doctor Banner.” His science bro took one look at the taller man and, after a silent assessment of Masrani, started firing all the questions he could think of about the laboratory and the making of dinosaurs, barely breathing between each question. The blinding smile that appeared on Simon’s face reassured the genius that he could leave the two men together and he walk away to find the super soldier.

Steve was standing in the back, clearly not interested in the science part of the park, and was looking around for something to do. “Hey Capsicle!”

“Really Tony is it really that hard to use my name?”

“Yes!” Steve sighed but still smiled at the genius. “You know you don’t have to stay here right?”

“And what am I supposed to do while you and Bruce… science around?” Tony fished out the blue bracelet pass he had been given at their arrival and gabbed the super soldier wrist to lock the blue bracelet around it.

“There! With that you will be able to get into any attraction you wish, before everyone.”

“That doesn’t seem very fair or…” The genius cut off the blond with a stern look.

“Steve just enjoy yourself, please. You’re my guest on this trip and the fact that it gives you special privilege is just an extra perk. You’re in an amusement park filled with real, living dinosaurs AND on vacation, so go have some fun and stop being such a boy scout. Okay?”

“… okay.” Rogers smiled at him and strode away to go explore the park.

Looking around Tony notice that all the shareholders weren’t there yet (which meant Hammer hadn’t showed his face yet) and peered at Bruce. The doctor was in deep conversation with a dashing Asian man and Masrani, all three men’s hands moving in excitement. The moment Banner caught his eyes his friend looked at him in question. Smiling Tony pointed to the door, clearly indicating that he was going to slip out and held out a hand to encourage Bruce to stay where he clearly was having fun.  With a small nod the doctor silently agreed and went back to his conversation. If the genius was needed he would have his mobile on him and Bruce would call him.

Making a detour to his hotel room to change out of his suit and into a more comfortable pair of jean, a ACDC t-shirt and a pair of blue sneakers, Tony was out and walking around the park. Simon had given him a special badge allowing the genius to roam around the none-tourist approved zone of the park and he had every intention to make full use of it.

No one stopped the genius when he went down a corridor filled with giant metal doors, from the signs and warnings beside them, all those doors where the entrance to some very big dinosaur and he walked on. After the corridor, he found a small trail leading into the forest surrounding the park. Since there were no warning signs, Tony shrugged and decided to follow the trail. It was a beautiful and quiet day for a stroll into the woods after all. Sadly the genius didn’t encounter any other life forms until he started to hear a sound that resembled a pig squealing helplessly.

Following the noise he soon came upon a clearing where another smaller enclosure was located. There were peoples milling around, cars parked a little bit everywhere without any real order and it definitely didn’t looked like anything official or tourist approved… so he went right ahead to get a better look.

There was a very tall, very lean black man standing before the part of the enclosure that was only made of heavy metals bar and Tony placed himself right next to him to see better. He was fairly sure that if he tried to climb higher (like the very tempting stairs to his right) he would be busted and sent back to the park. The tall man barely spared him a look nodding in his direction.

“Tony.”

“Barry.” They exchange a look, nodded to each other and went back to looking at the enclosure. The genius was about to ask what was inside the cage when he saw them. Four velociraptors running at full speed after a pig (so he really had heard a squealing pig, neat!) and was left speechless. The last time he had visited they hadn’t had raptors yet and he had been quite sad about the fact since they were his favorite dinosaur. Completely absorbed by the gracious animals, he barely noticed the pig disappearing when the clicking started. Looking around as the raptors froze at the sound and the genius smiled.  

“Eyes on me now!” The man walking on the bridge over the cage was using a clicker to get the raptors’ attention, all of the man’s attention on the dinosaurs below, while Tony’s attention was now on the trainer. “Blue! Hey Blue, eyes here! Good girl! This one’s for you!”

The trainer threw a white rat to the blue raptor and with a nod from him all four raptors dispersed. There was applaud all around and men moved forward to give their congratulation as Tony moved closer to the cage to maybe catch another glimpse of the raptors. He did see them pass a couple of times, barely listening as the trainer and another person started discussing something that sounded very much like the worst idea Tony had ever heard in his life. Who would be dumb enough to want to use raptors as weapons in the real world?

“Hammer Industry would fully finance the endeavor and your services.” Oh those dumb people, one Justin Hammer more specifically. A peek did reveal the Hammer Industry logo on the burly man’s shirt and Tony went back to trying to catch a glimpse of the dinosaurs, he was so not willing to get into that particular discussion.

“PIG GOT LOOSE! PIG GOT LOOSE!” Looking up Tony just had enough time to see a young man trying to fish the now free pig from the enclosure before the raptors could kill it… and fell down into the cage.

The ensuing chaos was familiar to the genius, so he jumped forward when the door to the cage opened not really thinking of the consequences right away. Barry grabbed his shoulder to stop him and the trainer slipped under the second opening, stopping the raptors with only his presence and outstretched hands. The younger man ran out, his eyes filled with fear.

“Close the gate!” While Barry seemed inclined to argue from the mumbled French words the genius picked up, the genius for his part escaped the taller man’s grip and pushed the button to close the gate. The trainer was moving back but couldn’t look away from the raptors in case they decided to attack so noticing the clicker around Barry’s neck, the smaller man grabbed it and moving to the side waited until the trainer was almost to the gate and pressed the clicker down a couple of times. The effect was instant, all four raptors turning their attention to Tony and the trainer made a mad dash, rolling under the gate just as it hit the ground behind him. The raptors reached forward but it was too late.

“Thanks Barry.”

“Pas moi, mais le petit fou.”  _(Not me, but the little fool.)_ Rolling to his feet the trainer turned and the moment he saw Tony he moved forward with a smile.

“Mister Stark.”

“Tony, please Mister Grady.”

“Owen.” They both smiled at each other and Owen took the smaller man, still holding the clicker in his hand, and pulled him forward. “Long time no see.”  

“Indeed, when was the last time?” Owen’s thumb was caressing the back of Tony’s hand distracting the genius with the contact.

“Rhodey’s birthday party, three years ago, Malibu.” Chuckling at the precision Tony nodded remembering. He had only just started being Iron Man at the time and hadn’t started seeing Pepper either.

“I remember skinny dipping and some pleasing activities on my boat.”

“And on the beach before the boat.”

“Mmmm yes.” They both moved closer at the same time and… a clicking noise beside them had both Owen and Tony turning. All four raptors were looking at them from the other side of the gate as they emitting curious clicking noises, their gaze moving from one to the other. “They’re so cute.”

Smiling Owen nodded bringing Tony closer to him. “My baby girls. These are Echo, Delta, Charlie, and Blue.”

The trainer pointed to each raptor as he gave the genius their names. Tony noticed that at the sound of their names each raptor came to attention, clearly well trained to answer to their names. Chuckling the smaller man gave them a nod and to his surprise the dinosaurs dispersed like he had given them permission to do so. Looking up at Owen as the trainer placed an arm around the genius pulling him closer until they were chest to chest.

“You’re a natural babe.” With a happy sigh Tony leaned against the taller man, easily falling back into their usual ‘friends with benefit and no strings attached’ relationship. They had meet years ago on one of Rhodey’s leave from the army, the marine and the soldier having formed a friendship overseas. And really when Rhodey had seen them together, all their crazy combined with the easy shit eating grin, he had realized in horror that the reason he had so easily fell into a friendship with Owen was because he reminded Rhodey of Tony. So of course the moment the two men had meet sparks had flowed and hormones had been thrown around. Falling into a ‘when we see each other, we are together or else we see all the other people around us’ kind of relationship had been an easy no brainer decision. As it had been so comfortable all those times before, it was easy now to just let himself lean on the taller man and let Owen take his weight like Tony had always belonged there.

“When did you start working here? I was here years ago and didn’t see you.” Owen kissed the top of Tony’s head humming thoughtfully.

“Babe, were you the one who tried to break into the aviary?” Tony couldn’t help himself and started laughing shaking his head.

“No, but that was a friend of mine actually.” Owen raised an eyebrow, but knowing Tony was Iron Man and the kind of people he hung out with, wisely decided to refrain from commenting.

“Well around that time, I had to stay in with the raptors to make sure they knew me as their alpha and formed a bond with them. “

“You’re a mama raptor!” The marine smiled down at him nodding and squeezed the smaller man in his hold with his strong muscular arms. “I missed you.”

“Missed you too babe.” They were looking at the raptors running around the enclosure and making clicking sound at each other when a new voice reached the genius’ ears making him groan and hide his face against the trainer’s chest.

“So how are my future weapons going?” Justin fucking Hammer in the flesh. He felt Owen tense and knew right away that the trainer was getting angry that people kept referring to his babies as weapons. Tony could relate, as people still to this day tried to make his suit (the very suit he used to save lives) into a weapon.

“And you would be?” Owen’s voice was frosty as he turned around hiding the genius behind him and facing Hammer.

“The future owner of those trained raptors! Obviously you’ll be handsomely compensated for all your hard work and future work with my company and…” The next sound Tony heard was the one of Owen’s fist connecting with Justin’s face and wasn’t that the sweetest sound in the world? The genus moved just fast enough to see Hammer land on the ground and the burly man running forward to help him to his feet.

“Don’t. You. Dare. Touch. My. Raptors.” The trainer was looming over the fallen man and Tony noticed the raptors coming closer once again sniffing the air and looking at Justin hungrily. If possible just for that look the genius fell even more in love with the dinosaurs.

“How dare you? How dare you… STARK!” Flinching the smaller man moved forward and was glad when Owen placed an arm around the genius pulling him to his side. As Justin was helped back to his feet the man glared at him the whole way up, Tony leaned against the marine seeking comfort.  “What are YOU doing here?”

“I was invited Hammer just like you.”

“Those are my raptors and that new dinosaur is MINE also!” Choosing to ignore that second comment all together and just sighed at the first comment.

“Not yours Justin, his!” Hammer huffed as Tony pointed to the trainer he was leaning on.

“With enough money, they’ll be mine soon enough!” Making a note to make sure Simon would never sell the raptors to Justin or any dinosaur for that matter, the genius just shook his head at the man’s pettiness. He so was not in the mood for this. Owen seemed to be of the same mind as he pulled Tony away and towards the parked cars. They both heard Hammer yelling at them and cursing at the genius, but it was blissfully soon drowned out as the marine climbed on his motorcycle and reared the engine on. Smiling at his savior in rugged clothing, Tony climbed behind the taller man and wrapped his arms around Owen’s waist as they drove away from the enclosure and the still raging Justin.


	3. New life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by Sockera...bless that beta patience of mu insanity
> 
>  
> 
> just....argh I can't stop.

Tony woke up stretching his arms over his head feeling like all his stress had just slipped off his shoulders, leaving him relaxed and… happy. Rolling on the small bed to find the other side still slightly warm, the genius could hear Owen working on his motorcycle outside.

It was so comfortable to just fall back into his relationship with the marine after the whole debacle with Pepper. It was just so much easier with the taller man, as they did like and respect each other and understood the boundary of their accepted relationship. Looking around for his clothes, Tony pulled one of Owen’s shirt from a pile of clothes and put it on noticing the mug of lukewarm coffee on the bedside table and smiled. Sipping his coffee, the genius looked around at the small space he was in. Let’s just say he hadn’t really have a chance to see much as he had been pushed onto the bed as soon as he had step foot inside the trailer. It was a small place, but it was cramped with pictures, books, clothes and it looked… homey and comfortable.

Looking closer at the pictures all over the walls he spotted a series of them that had him laughing. Owen with four oval eggs reading them a children’s book, Owen feeding baby raptors red meat with the goofiest smile on his face and the most adorable of all was Owen sleeping in the shade of a tree with four raptor babies sleeping with him all curled up over him. It was sickly adorable to see all those pictures and all the others of his raptors getting older and older on each picture… it was like the photos collection of an adoring mother.

Tony opened the door to the trailer wanting to see Owen and stopped in his tracks when he was faced with a very fancy looking woman with straight red haired speaking to the marine. “What kind of person goes on a date with an organized schedule on flash cards?”

None of them had seen Tony so far and he tried to backup but he did so without looking back and banged his spine against the doorframe making quite a bit of a ruckus. The woman and Owen turned towards the sound to see a frozen Tony looking slightly guilty. The red haired woman’s face turned crimson and she gaped at him. Well Tony was only wearing one of Owen’s shirts that barely covered his ass and naughty bits… so.

“Umm, hi!” The woman’s attention snapped back towards the marine as Owen started to chuckle. “Tony Stark pleasured to meet you.”

“You slept with one of our shareholders!” Now she looked positively furious. The taller man was still laughing and thus completely useless, so Tony stepped in.

“Don’t worry he was very welcoming.” From the way the red haired woman glared at the both of them and looked moments away from killing Owen, this was definitely not the thing to say. Choosing not to kill the trainer, she walked right up to Tony looking him straight in the eyes like he didn’t look like he had just had the fuck of his life and shook his hand in a very professional manner.

“Mister Stark it is a pleasure to meet you, my name his Claire and I would ask you to let me know if you need anything and I do mean anything, including the firing of Mister Grady.”

“Owen!”

“Owen.” Both men looked at each other and smiled with goofy smiles. He clearly saw Claire shudder at the sight.

“Mister Grady show yourself to the facility as asked from Mister Masrani.” With that she turned around and walked back to her car. Watching her go, Tony was surprised when strong arms wrapped themselves around him pulling him close. As the car drove away and disappeared into the woods Tony looked up at the taller man kissing Owen on the cheek.

“How can she walk in those? Especially in the woods?”

“Oh that’s nothing, I saw her run in those it’s quite the skill she has.” The genius turned in the trainer’s arms gaping in surprise. “Yes really it’s quite the sight.”

“Hmm, I believe you. Do you have to go?”

“Yeah kinda babe. Wanna come?” Since he wanted to spend as much time as possible with the taller man, the genius nodded not really caring where they were going, because as long as he was with Owen he was sure it would be fun.

Tony was ready to move but was pulled back into Owen’s arms and kissed thoughtfully with just a touch of possessiveness. Pulling back with a happy smile the marine kissed the smaller man’s forehead and kissed him once more. “I like it when you wear my clothes babe.”

“Well get used to it because I cannot find my t-shirt.” Owen was laughing for no reason and kissed the genius again before pulling him inside.

“Yeah babe I ripped that off when… well.” Remembering that small detail the genius shrugged deciding to keep the garment, he liked wearing the marine’s shirt anyway.

As much as Tony loved wearing the trainer’s clothing it seemed to be a great distraction to Owen. The genius was successful in putting on one of his previously discarded pieces of clothing; he was able to evade the trainer’s grabby hands as he slipped on his boxer and socks, but the moment his jeans were slipped on, two strong fingers hocked themselves in his jean loops and pulled him back towards the bed. Before Tony could complain (and he really wasn’t) slightly chapped lips covered his and his breath stolen into a body-melting kiss that had him forgetting his name. Owen was completely covering him, trapping the smaller man under him and clearly enjoying having the genius at his mercy.

“I’m definitely not complaining here, but don’t you have a job to do?” With a groan and a punishing bite to the smaller man’s neck, Owen rolled away throwing the genius his sneakers. Laughing Tony slipped them on and tied them, laughing even more when the trainer pulled him in for another quick kiss.

“I really missed you babe.” Tony could only agree with that statement. He had loved and still loved Pepper, but the easy affectionate relationship he had with Owen from the very start had always been more comfortable than anything he had ever had with the woman. Both men knew what they liked, both men liked to touch each other and most importantly their open relationship didn’t allow for either of them to feel jealousy. “You coming with me?”

“You sure? Claire didn’t seem too keen on me being present.” Owen rolled his eyes pulling Tony outside with a firm grip on his hand like he had no intention of letting go.

“When are you leaving?”

“Tomorrow I’m only here for the shareholders meeting.”

“Then yeah you’re definitely coming with me. I won’t let you out of my sight until I have absolutely have too. Any problem with that babe?” With a fond smile Tony shook his head. He had absolutely no problem with that plan. The taller man nodded to himself and released the genius’ hand so he could climb behind him on the motorcycle.  Wrapping himself around the large back loving how he just seemed to fit, his small body molded perfectly to the taller and stronger man.

Tony was mussing about the fact that he had never allowed anyone other than Owen to take him on a motorcycle ride (he had even refused to get on Steve-captain I’m super careful-Rogers), trusting the marine with his safety more than was probably advisable. He was after all ridding on a motorcycle with a man who thought that helmets weren’t necessary while riding through a forest filled with obstacles and dinosaurs. In the middle of his musing, Owen veered off road all of a sudden and pointed to their left giving the genius a quick smile over his shoulder. Looking left Tony started laughing as he saw the giants of the parks moving in packs in a field not too far from them. Brachiosaurus, at least fifteen of them moving slowly, lumbering their large body’s all across the field, their long necks turning in their direction at the sound of the motorcycle’s motor.

Tony let out a cry of surprise when Owen veered the motorcycle towards the brachiosaurus coming so close to the giants that if he were to extend his hand the genius could touch the dinosaur. Instead the smaller man squeezed the marine’s waist as they moved forward even faster and zoomed between the large feet and in front of the pack. He could feel Owen’s belly vibrating with laughter under his fingers and in revenge Tony gave the taller man a playful bite on his neck, the only reaction being Owen’s stomach shaking into more laughter.  

Their ride ended in front of an enclosure that was triple the size of the raptors’, with walls that were so high Tony had to lean back to see the top of it. Claire was waiting for them with her arms crossed glaring at Owen like she could make his head explode from the distance. Remembering the mention of a date the red haired had with the trainer, Tony looked to his partner.

“Should I back up a little?” Owen turned to him taking his hand and frown in confusion. “You know if you want something to happen with the charming lady trying to kill you with her deadly glare.”

“Oh! Nah, we tried it, didn’t work, that’s that.” And that was truly that, they both agreed a long time ago that jealousy was unbecoming and that if either of them had eyes for someone else or were in a serious relationship when they met again, they would be friends without the benefits part of their agreement. So if Owen was telling him he wasn’t interested in Claire, then he would take the man’s word for it and keep on sticking to the marine’s side.

“You’re late.” She snapped to Owen before turning a blinding smile towards the genius. “Mister Stark it would be my pleasure to accompany you back to the meeting.”

The instant change of mood was a little scary, but for having lived with Pepper he was used to that kind of business woman. Claire clearly cared very much about her job and position and couldn’t be impolite towards a park shareholder. He liked her a little bit more for reminding him of Pepper and decided not to make her life a living hell… like Owen seemed to enjoy doing.

“Never set up a time sweetheart.” The trainer singsong as he climbed the stairs two by two. Taking Claire’s hand and placing it on the crook of his arm, the genius gave her a small smile of apology and his most gentlemanly face.

“I apologize on his behalf. But I assure you Miss Claire I am enjoying myself greatly and have no intention of pulling my investments.” This was clearly the right thing to say as the woman’s body relaxed and she finally gave him a genuine smile.  They walked inside together and Owen rolled his eyes when he saw Claire’s hand on his arm. With a sigh the red haired woman gave Tony’s arm a little squeeze and walked to the trainer’s side to talk to him.

He heard them discussing the dinosaur, its size, its enclosure and he eating his sibling when the genius started to pay attention once again.

“The Indominus Rex was built to be bigger, scarier and with more teeth than anything else in the park. It has actually been bought for advertising by Hammer Industry… not that we weren’t expecting the bidding to come from another company.” Claire pointedly looked towards the genius as she made the comment. Tony had stopped in front of the cracks in the clearly rereinforced bullet proof glass and shook his head.

“My CEO would never let me use an animal for advertising, especially not a dinosaur. A blood thirsty, terrifying predator suits Hammer Industry just fine.” Hammer couldn’t be up to anything good with this insistence of his to collect all the most lethal dinosaurs in the park, the genius would have to tread carefully around the other man until he knew what he was up to. He heard the chuckle Owen tried to hide behind his hand and moved on barely listening to the rest of the conversation about how the dinosaur was having a relationship with a crane and food… or something like that. Tony’s attention was caught by something at the far side of the enclosure. Moving forward with a frown leaning against the glass to see better.

“Where is it?” The man behind the control panel shook his head trying to locate a dinosaur that wasn’t there and looking more and more like he was on the verge of fainting.

“Claire?” The red haired woman and Owen both turned when they heard the genius’ quiet voice.

“Yes Mister Stark?”

“That Indominus Rex of yours, is it very big with very large sharp claws?”

“… Yes.”

“Claws sharp enough to make it a very good climber?” The genius felt Owen move behind him to look over his shoulder and he heard the taller man’s breath intake when he saw the same thing he had.

“Shit.” Claire moved to the genius’ side and when she saw the claw marks going up the wall, her mobile appeared in her hand calling the disaster in. “A very good climber indeed.”

“HOW? HOW DID IT GET OUT?” Claire was freaking out probably talking to Masrani and looking moments away from hyperventilating. She was still yelling into her phone when she ran out calling for backup, an extraction team and all the help she could get to stop the monster they had created from getting any farther then it needed to go.

“Stay here.” Looking over his shoulder at Owen as he moved with the operator and another man to… go inside the enclosure.

“Um how about no? Where do you think you’re going?” The trainer came back to his side taking his face between his hands and looked the smaller man in the eyes.

“Tony for once in your life please listen. Stay. Here.” Before Tony could answer Owen kissed him. “Stay here babe, please.”

“Fine.” The trainer released him and moved with the two other men to get inside the enclosure. The genius moved back to the glass watching as the three men walked through the vegetation inside the enclosure.

There was something bugging him, he couldn’t really put his finger on it, but there was something wrong. The claws marks were going quite high, but from the size the dinosaur it was supposed to be… Tony just couldn’t see how it could have gotten out. It just didn’t make sense unless…

The monitors emitted a beeping sound. Moving to the monitoring screen and panel as fast as he could the genius peered at the screens trying to figure out why it was suddenly making sounds. Looking all over the screens he finally spotted the now glowing and moving red dot that was showing its placement… right in the middle of the enclosure. Pulling all the video feed he could Tony finally saw what the monitoring equipment had spotted.

Well since their goal had been to make a dinosaur that was bigger and scarier than anything else in the park, they had definitely succeeded. This was a beast, not a dinosaur, a white huge, sharp teethed beast… that was moving in the direction of Owen and his men. Running back towards the glass Tony started banging on it, jumping up and down trying to do anything to get one of the men’s attention.

“OWEN! OWEN! FOR THE LOVE OF… OWEN IT’S STILL IN THERE! OWEN! PLEASE JUST LOOK. AT. ME!” Tony didn’t know if it was the jumping, the banging or the shouting, but finally Owen looked toward him. The trainer’s face fell as he saw the distress on the genius face, but it was too late. The marine looked at the dinosaur coming towards them and spared one moment to look straight at Tony mouthing two words.

_Stay there_

In complete horror Tony watched on as one of the men was ripped to pieces, blood flying everywhere and a piece of some unknown organs splatter on the glass next to the genius. The sound of the organ hitting the glass didn’t even disturbed the smaller man from the gory horror happening before his eyes. One of the men punched in the code to open the enclosure and the beast charged forward. The last thing he saw was the giant white killing machine crashed into the gate ripping it open, and then there was nothing. He couldn’t see anything, couldn’t hear anything and there was blood just millimeters from him. Tony was left frozen on the spot unable to move, sure that the moment he would move it would be to find the corpse of Owen lying on the other side of the door.

Shaking himself off, the genius took a shaky step away from the glass; slowly backing away until he was standing in front of the door not even knowing how much time it had taken him for his hand to touch the handle. Touching the cold metal he wrapped his hand around it and pulled. The sun blinded Tony as he looked out and he found himself frozen all over again as cold intelligent lizard eyes peered back at him.

This was not a dinosaur this was too intelligent to be a simple dinosaur. The amber lizard eyes took him in, took in its surrounding and choose to move on. All the genius could do was watch it as it move into the woods and disappeared.  Once it was out of sight and he was sure it wouldn’t come back, Tony fell to his knee feeling like he had just escaped death (quite literally). But looking up at the reinforced concrete surrounding him he understood. The Indominus hadn’t bother with him; because it had seen that Tony would have had time to back away and to safety. It wouldn’t have had time to grab the small human and kill him, so it had walk away, not wanting to waste its time with him, and wasn’t that a terrifying thought. A dinosaur intelligent enough to assess the situation instead of just following its instinct to kill, a thinking killing machine, that was now on the loose.

“Tony.” Looking away from the forest the genius startled at the sound of his name looked down to see Owen standing there. The trainer ran up the stairs and threw himself at the smaller man crushing him into a hug. With shaky hands Tony wrapped his arms around Owen crushing his face into the strong neck with a cry of relief. “Oh you beautiful clever man, you stayed inside.”

Tony hiccupped a weak laugh nodding against the trainer’s neck and took a deep breath in feeling tears falling on his cheeks not sure if they were is or Owen’s. “You smell like… motor… motor oil.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce will be back now, beware!....omg this was suppose to be like 2 chapters. 
> 
> Those shoes tho!! That was my though everytime Claire was running sorry and I really wanted to see the inside of Owen trailer so there!


End file.
